edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Clone commander cody1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Ed and Sarah's House page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 18:20, August 17, 2011.hi i just need to know the rules as i said im new here and dont know the rules and i love the rules becuse they keep people safe infact i want to help inforce the rules,but im not worthy anuth yet. Help Reply What is it that you need help with? :i need help with the rule of cores i dont know them yet. ::Here's some basic rules and tips to keep in mind: *Don't vandalize pages *Don't boost for achievements *Don't add unnecessary categories to pages. *ALWAYS check your spelling before you publish an edit. *On this wiki we refer to Edd by his official name, not his nickname "Double D". *Likewise, remember to refer to Jonny by his first name and not his nickname "2x4". Also remember to spell his name without the "H". *When posting a comment to a article please keep it on topic and post nonsensical ramblings. If you have more questions don't hesitate to ask. Blocked Reply First off, Dr.Angryslacks was the one who blocked you, I came in and shortened the block because he had it set so that you were permanently banned from the wiki, which I believe is totally unfair. The reason why we blocked you is because we suspected you of being a sockpuppet account (a second account used by the same person) of Mega Ed because you two both type with a similar lack of punctuation and spelling regard. I have unblocked you because I believe you, show me otherwise and, well it won't be pretty. You're welcome. :help there is some group on this wiki that is trying to ban me so i wont tell you that they are planning to take over this wiki you must help. ::They are not trying to ban you nor are they trying to take over the wiki, they are just trying to get rid of the page you created because it had little to do with the show, showed a blatant disregard for common spelling and grammar, and was a piece of fanfiction. We do not allow fanfic pages to be created here. If you wish to do so please go to our Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki. I have already taken the liberty and deleted the page. Second Block Your Original Post: ok what did i do wrong this time,you blocke me this time i was so mad that i dident even check on why you banned me,so please tell me what i did wrong then unban me so i can tell you if your right or wrong.p.s leave messege on my talk page on the ed,edd,n,eddy wiki. :If you actually took the time to check you would have noticed that I was not the one who blocked you, again, it was Dr. Angryslacks. Take it up with him.